My Last Breath
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Two killers, one detective. Secrets revealed, the game of fate continued. Blood, body, soul, become offerings for ties of fate. LightxLxBB. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : _Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Out of Character. Bad grammar and story._**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>"L." A voice echoed in a dark room, only illuminated by light from the monitor. L lifted his coffee cup and replied without looked at the person.<p>

"What is it, Watari?" he asked and sipped his coffee.

Watari walked over to L, pushed a trolley filled with sweets to the detective. "Be careful."

L turned to Watari in wonder. "I'm always careful."

Watari sighed, his hands were busy swapped the empty plates on the table with plates of cake. "What I mean is that you don't get complacent. For some reason, I have a hunch that your identity will be discovered. And usually my hunch is always right."

"If it's about my name, you need not to worry. In this world, just you and I that know my name."

"It's not about your name." Watari's words made L's eyes widened. His eyes looked serious, his mouth bent downward.

"I know..." the detective muttered quietly.

"If the investigators know, that's no problem. But, who knows what will happen to you if Kira knows that you are-"

"Watari!" L cut the speech from a man that he considered his father. Watari jerked back startled to hear his 'child' snapped at him. "Sorry." L murmured.

Watari only stared at him in silence. L rose from his chair and faced Watari. "Don't worry. I know the dangers just as I decided to take this case." L Watari looked sad. "Moreover, 'it' won't make me die."

The old man could only clench his shaking hands. "I'm... I'm afraid that Kira will do a same thing as Beyond did to you if he knew." He looked down, hold grimly. "And it certainly will make you completely broke, especially if that Kira..."

Watari's eyes widened when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. He replied to L's hug, his hand stroke the young detective's hair.

"It's okay." L said, he took off his arms. "I can't promise that to you, but ..." A smile visible on his lips. "I'll try to make sure that it will never happen to me again."

Watari sighed, he took off his glasses and pressed the middle of his eyes before wore his glasses again. "I understand." He pushed the trolley to the door.

"Watari."

The old man stopped and turned around.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry I've made you worry."

Watari sighed again and smiled before stepped out the room and walked away.

L stared at Watari with a sad look. He turned around and went back to his chair. His eyes stared at the monitor that displays a brown-haired man in the cell, and sighed.

_'What really happened to them ...?'_

0************************0

Sound of chain from the handcuffs that bind hands of two people that - should be - mutually hostile. Misa sat on the couch, stared at a circular iron on her boyfriend's wrist and sniffed.

"Hey... this doesn't feel like a date…" she moaned, her hand support her head on the back of the chair, and crossed her legs.

L looked bored towards the girl in front of him, his mouth was busy munching strawberries from his plate. "You don't have to mind me." He said, glanced at a cake that served at the table and point at it. "By the way, are you going eat that cake?"

"Sweets can make me fat ..."

"If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets, you know."

Misa jolt when she realize the meaning of L's words. "Ah! There you go making fun of Misa again!"

She smiled and looked at L serious. "How about if Misa give you this cake. But, leave Light and Misa alone together, please?"

L reached out to take Misa's cake. "Though you two will be left alone here, I still can watch through the cameras. So, it's same thing."

"Pervert! Why you don't turn it off? You're hobby is sucks!" Misa snapped. L looked didn't care and ate the cake on his hand.

Misa folded her arms across her chest and turned away, feel annoyed. "Huh! Bummer!"

Silence blanketed before complaints from Misa broke the silence. "Anyway, the room is hot. Are these room doesn't use air conditioning?" she complained, waved her hand to cool her body - which of course didn't work.

L lifted his eyebrows and sipped his tea. "This room is use the AC, actually. Temperature of Japan on this day was too hot."

"Then make the temperature down again!"

"It can't." L added more sugar into the tea. "This is among the lowest."

"Eh? But-!"

"Misa!" a call from Light cut Misa's remark. "Don't be so obstinate! You should be thankful that we can still have a freedom."

Misa went silent. She then puffed her cheeks, pouted. "If there is a swimming pool in here…"

"Mi-!"

"Yes, is there."

Misa and Light stared at L who was busy ate cake. He licked his fingers covered with cream. "If a pool, there is in this building too."

Misa's eyes beamed to hear it. "Really?"

L nodded. "Yes. On twenty-second floor."

"Wait, Ryuuzaki." Light ignored squeal from his girlfriend. "Why is there a swimming pool in this building?"

L glanced at the man beside him. "Just for fun."

"Huh?"

0*********************0

"I'M COMIIIIING!"

SLOSH!

"SHIT! MATSUDA! YOU WET MY JACKET!"

"Ehehehe... _Gomen_..." Matsuda said laughed nervously, scratched the back of his head. Aizawa just shook his head and turned away from the edge of the pool.

Misa laughed. "Ahahaha! Matsui-san, spurted everywhere!"

Matsuda chuckled, he then leaned against the wall of the pool and relaxed his body, his eyes closed. "Aaaaah... I'm in paradise..."

Misa's laughter grew louder. "Matsui-san like grandparents in a hot spring!" She then turned to Light that sat next to L, and waved. "Light-kuuuuuuuuun! Come swim with Misa!"

Light replied her wave with his hands that cuffed, indicated that he couldn't swim with his hands chained - that he doubted that Misa understand what's his mean.

"If Light-kun wanted to swim, please do it." L's voice got his attention. "Not good if Light-kun refused his girlfriend." L continued, his fingers busy typed on his laptop and took a chocolate from the table.

Light snorted. "How can I swim if you don't want to release the handcuffs." he said as he held up his cuffed hands.

L was not deterred and remained focused on his laptop. "But, I can't remove the handcuffs because Light-kun is Kira."

"For a fucking hundred times, I'm not Kira! After all you've confirmed when you handcuff me, right?"

L's expression didn't change. "Indeed I say it, but until the percentage Light-kun as Kira down to zero, Light-kun will still handcuffed." L lifted his cup of tea, put some blocks of sugar, and stirred it. "Especially at this time we have to start the investigation from the beginning, and without a suspect."

"Hm... Well then why just don't you come to swim?" Light said, smiled.

"I don't see any reason why I should do that."

The brown-haired man stared searchingly. "You can't swim?"

"If I can't swim, why there is a swimming pool in here."

Light stared at the man beside him and sighed. "Honestly Ryuuzaki, I've been noticed this, we moved to a headquarters that has the complete equipment, but you don't seem to have any kind of motivation."

L glanced at the man beside him. "Motivation?" He saw Light nodded, and stick the fork on the cake. "I don't have any..." He chewed his cake and swallowed before speak. "Actually, I'm depressed."

Light's eyes widened in surprise. "Depressed?"

"Yes." L took the cake and ate it again. "It was so long I kept thinking that Light-kun is Kira. When know that my guess is wrong, I'm so shocked..." He raised his cup and drank the - extremely – sweet tea. "However, Kira was able to control people's actions, which means..." He glanced at the Light again. "There's a possibility that Light-kun is controlled in a way that I'd suspect Light-kun as Kira."

Light still listen L's hypothesis.

"But, what puzzles me is, why you two are still alive after controlled by Kira. According to data, the criminals were controlled and killed without any awareness, they would've just been victims." L sighed. "If Kira found that Light-kun was capable to steal the information from police database, then he controlled Light-kun so I'd suspect Light-kun... Then even I'd be bitter... really shocked..."

The brunette man silent for a moment. "Ryuuzaki... with that theory, though Misa and I have been controlled, that means we still are Kira, right?"

L glanced Light from under his bangs. "Yes, I believe so. There'd be no question about that. You are both Kira." He paused to remember Light and Misa's confinement. "According to my thinking, when you were detained, you were Kira. Then, after being detained the criminals stopped dying. And two weeks later, the criminals started dying again after I strongly believe that Light-kun is Kira. After that, I have an assumption again…

"...Kira's 'power' passed on from person to others. In a video which sent by the second Kira also mentioned 'will share the power'..."

Light touched his chin thoughtfully. "It's an interesting notion. If true Kira was able to do that, it would be difficult to catch him again."

"Yes... that's why I'm stuck..." L sighed again. "Especially, after "Kira's power" transfer to other people, people who previously have, had their memories of his power disappear... there would be useless if we just catching them..."

"But that hasn't been officially decided yet, has it? We still don't know enough about Kira." Light reached out to pat L's shoulder. "Bring out some motivation."

"Motivation?" L's biting his finger. "It's better not to try too hard."

Light stared at him in silence.

"Too seriously to chase him will only put our lives at risk... as serious as we tried to catch him, will only make danger to us. Yagami-kun also thinks so, right? And... to be honest, how many times I thought I was going to die..."

L stared at Light when Light stood close to L before closed the laptop and put L's cup on the table. And he was bewilderment when Light's fist punched his cheek until he fell down backwards, made Light follow him because the handcuffs that tied their wrists.

Everyone's quiet surprised to see that 'friend's affection blow'.

L's body curled up, and coughed before rose to sit. "That hurts."

Light glared at L. "Don't be ridiculous! Just because your theory was wrong, because I'm not the real Kira, then you have no motivation anymore? You really get sulky...?"

L wiped blood on the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Maybe what I said wrong... but, let's not make a move because the situation might just get worse."

Light's eyes widened when heard L's statement. "What are you talking about? If we don't move, he wouldn't be caught, right? Who's the one that used to boast on TV and told that he want to catch him and will bring him to execution?" He grabbed the collar of the black-haired man and lifted him up. "You think how many FBI, police, announcers, and other innocent people who got involved, huh? My and Misa's detain become useless!"

L's bangs covered his eyes "I know... but, no matter what..." He spun around and kicked Light right on the chin. "One time is one time."

Light bounced down to the back, L fall too because pulled from the handcuffs. Make all gaped to see them both.

Light and L still busy with their fight. Matsuda – which's still float in the pool – stared at them in a panic. "I have to stop them, commander?"

Soichiro - that sat next to Aizawa - just shook his head and sighed. "Just… let them be…"

"And to be honest..." L glared sharply toward Light. "I was really like that Light-kun is Kira."

L's words were got Light's punch, made them both bounced and...

SLOSH!

...fell into the pool.

Light's head came to surface, he's panted. He looked right and left searched for the dark-haired detective. Then, he felt something pull his hand, his eyes fell toward the black hair which in the water. He grinned before pulled his hand and caught the body of the black-haired person who handcuffed with him.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, made L gasped in surprise. But then his eyes widened as his hand grabbed something soft on the person's chest.

Light transfixed stared at the back of the person – who's hugged himself. His eyes moved toward the cuffs that bound his and L's hands, before he gulped and opened his mouth. "Ryuuzaki, you..."

L just stood still and didn't answer. He then tried to escape, but an arm grabbed his shirt and turned around by Light to face him, with wide-eyed.

"You're..." Light swallowed hard after saw a large bulge at the top of the L's shirt that made his suspicions confirmed. "...a woman…?"

And at that moment, L made a mental note to no underestimate the instincts of the old man that have cared hi- err… her, Watari.

**TBC… [Not a tuberculosis]**

**A/N :**

Author : (bows) Welcome to my fic. Please don't flame about the language because English not my native, and I'm just a beginner (^_^)\.

Devil Kira : (rolled his eyes) Yeah, right. If so, why do you write this fic?

Author : (^_^) Because… (glare at Kira) that's not your business.

Devil Kira : (~_o)

Author : And, I need a beta reader for the language and grammar, can anyone please help me? (bows) And last…

Angel Light : (^o^) (with a banner) PLEASE REVIEW IF DON'T MIND!

…

….

…..

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Chapter 01 : Comrades

**Disclaimer : _Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _A bit ooc. Bloody scene at the end of chapter._**

* * *

><p>A few footsteps echoed in the silent of a skyscraper. Eight men in black got into a meeting room and sat on the chairs behind the octagonal table.<p>

"It appears that we're all here." A bald man with black glasses clarified. "All right, the meeting will now start." His hands rested on the table in front of his face. "In order for our Yotsuba Group's succession to increase and become the world's greatest enterprise...

"...who should we kill?"

A brown-haired man interrupted while he fixed his glasses. "But Ooi, we don't have to kill someone every week, right?"

"Mido, why do you being so weak? Did you forget?" Cold sweats ran down Ooi's face. "We have a connection with Kira... in other word, we have a ties with him."

The dark-haired bespectacled man grinned. "Those who lose their nerve will definitely get killed."

"Kida, my words didn't show that I'm losing my nerve, right? What are you talking about?" Mido protested.

Namikawa gave a second glance at his colleagues. "Well... if we think about it for a bit, really easy to just find out who has a connection to Kira. But if you value your life, it would be best not to touch on that." he said quietly.

"But, it has been decided at two meeting that's held last week and the week before..." Hatori said, cold sweat on his forehead. "Certainly that among of us, eight people here, have a connection to Kira..." A nervous smile hovered on his lips. "Then this person didn't take advantage of that connection for their own personal desires, but using it for the company, for all eight of us. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"However, why did Kira start not only executed criminals, but also willing to commit murder which we decide?" a tanned blond-haired man asked.

An auburn-haired man grinned mockingly. "Takahashi, you really are silly, huh... still not realized yet?"

"Huh?"

"Of course this is going to be profitable for Kira."

"Profitable for Kira?" Takahashi said. "Does that mean he has become a hit man, Higuchi?"

Higuchi sweat dropped as he looked at his co-worker. "You'd better just keep quiet. If you're too stupid, you'll get killed, you know..."

Namikawa still put his stoic face. "Eight people here are all still young, but are part of the candidates who will occupy the president's chair later." He circulated his views to all his colleagues. "And since these meetings have started, the rewards have been many times more than those of the other employees."

Shimura added. "How strange for Kira just support one company. I think the term 'connection' is only lip service to it..." He turned. "Definitely one of this eight people..."

The men's face hardened, their eyes look serious, when Shimura continued his words.

"...is Kira."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 01<strong>

**COMRADES**

* * *

><p>A sedan car drove in to the dimly lit basement. Aizawa opened the car's window - with a look of boredom - and pressed a few buttons security system, perform retinal scans, before its engine processing and parking gates open. The car sped back into the parking lot.<p>

He put metal items that he had in a box, automatic doors opened and he walked inside.

Soichiro and Matsuda turned to see Aizawa walk toward them. Soichiro looked surprised at his coworker's plastered forehead.

"What happened to your forehead?" he asked. Aizawa laughed while scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, I got in a fight with my wife." He corrected his tie. "My daughter is still small. It looks like I'll have to be commuting back home."

Soichiro gaze softened. "Yes. It is much better to be able to go home."

Aizawa turned to the right and left. "Where's Ryuuzaki?" he asked.

Matsuda smiled, glanced toward Aizawa. "On a date. Along with Light and Misa-Misa, went out earlier."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "A date?"

Matsuda nodded.

Well... L became a third wheel, right...

Everyone was silent for a moment before nodding, agreed with the Narrator. Light and Misa were on a date with manacled L trailing behind both of them.

Poor L...

If I could, I will to be your date partner, L-chan...

(And the narrator got beaten with an iron pipe by author who happened passing by because he blabbered)

Aizawa pull a chair, he sat with a sigh. "But, though that has long passed, I still can't believe that L's actually a woman."

"Yes, indeed." Matsuda said. "At first I thought she's just become a girl if hit a cold water and become a man again if drenched with a hot water."

Everyone was silent and stared at Matsuda with a 'have-you-lost-your-mind?' look.

"What? I'm serious, you know." Matsuda said, aware the mean of his co-worker's stare.

Matsuda… we're not in Ranma fandom…

"Oh, yes. How did she can cover her breasts? Although she is a flat-chest woman, it should be still outstanding. But hers, it's totally invisible."

Everyone glanced at Aizawa with a (¬_¬) face.

Aizawa aware that his co-workers stared at him, cleared his throat with a red face. Realizing that his question so to the point.

Nasty pervert ...

"Shut up, Narrator!"

Matsuda put his finger on the cheek. "Aaaah... Misa-Misa once asked about it to her. Ryuuzaki said she can cover it because she wrapped bandages on her chest and wearing oversized T-shirt. In addition, the reason to walk/stand bent for covering it too."

"Then, how she sat, too?"

Matsuda nodded.

Ooooh... that's the reason...

"But, the most unbelievable was Light's reaction when he knew about L's a woman..."

Matsuda nodded in agreement.

**Flashback…**

"L, you're..." Light gulped. "...a woman...?"

L silently stared at him, can't say anything. She didn't expect her secret will be uncovered so fast.

Her mind was interrupted when she felt her body lifted. Her eyes wide to see Light's face is so close, realizing that the brown-haired man carry her bridal-style.

Light soon out of the pool in panic while carry L in his hands. He immediately laid her on the couch, and asked Watari for first aid.

He took a towel, gently wipe the wet body of L - who looked bewildered. Watari arrived and put the first aid on the table. Light took the antiseptic and cotton, carefully wrapped it to cover the wounds on her body.

"Light-kun, what the hell?" L yelled, trying to rid Light's hands, but no avail.

Light hold L's rebel body. "Calm down. I'm just treated your wound!"

"But-!"

Very softly Light stroked L's cheek - which was swollen from being beaten earlier -, he looked at the girl in front of him so fondly. "I'm... sorry for hit you, and I've vowed to never hit women. It must be hurt, isn't it? Take it easy." He smiled. "After your wounds treated, it will not hurt anymore, really."

When heard Light's voice tone, instead of to be quiet L becomes revolt even more. "I'm not a child!" she snapped, felt so pissed.

Light stroked L's hair slowly. "Hush... be quiet... don't be a naughty child. Shut up, and sitting properly, ok?"

L's brows wrinkled, she frowned. "LIGHT-KUN!"

**End of Flashback…**

"His reaction similar with my wife's reaction when my daughter hurts..." Aizawa said the face (-_-').

"And immediately I thought of my mother." Matsuda added. "I know Light-kun doesn't like hitting women - a gentleman of him, anyway - but I didn't thought his reaction become like that after doing it."

The silence burst again.

Speaking of Misa, you remember when she knew that L's a woman?

Everyone fell silent to remember the incident, and then nodded with goosebumps.

"Yes. Thankfully she didn't kill me with her voice." Aizawa said. "I don't know how she could nag so long in one breath."

Matsuda sighed. "Yes. Moreover, Misa barked about Ryuuzaki handcuffed Light with her because she wanted to make him hers." Matsuda snorted a laugh. "The problem is… I can't imagine that."

A picture of Light with a dog leash and fought over by the two women comes into their mind, made them both giggle.

Both of you... though I was pleased to laugh at the image in your mind, but the father of the rumored man is sit beside you, you know...

Heard narrator's words, they immediately clammed up.

Soichiro sighed. His gaze fixed on the existing documents in front of him. His hand took another file before sighed again.

Aizawa smiled nervously. "Is something disturbing you, commander?"

"Yeah, commander!" Matsuda exclaimed brightly. "You've been constantly sigh. What's wrong?"

Yes, yes. Is something bothering you, Commander Yagami?

Soichiro sighed again, he nodded. "Yes. There is one thing that kept bothering me all along."

"What?" asked Aizawa, Matsuda, and the narrator simultaneously.

"How do they both sleep and bath?"

"Ah."

0******************0

HATSYI!

"Are you okay, Light-kun?" Misa asked anxiously. Light and L are rubbed their noses with their finger.

"I don't know..." Light said, one his eyebrow raised. "It seems there are people that talking about me..."

L combed her bangs - that covered her eyes when sneezed earlier - with her finger. "It must be Matsuda."

Light nodded, his hands folded across his chest. "Hm, hm... typical of him..."

Misa turned, her face lit up when her eyes found something at the end of the park. She took Light's arm and ran, dragging her boyfriend - as well as the person who had been handcuffed with him - to the crowded place that he saw.

Colored balloons float in the bright blue sky at the time. Misa's bright eyes to see the rides and games in a place called the amusement park.

"Light-kun, let's go there!" Misa pointed amusement park in front of them.

Light raised an eyebrow. "But, Misa-"

"Please, Light-kun..." Misa pleaded as she gave the sweetest puppy-eyes.

Light turned to L and provide a 'help-me-out-of-this-crap!' gaze. The women who handcuffed with him only silent stared at him blankly, before grinning.

"You may, Misa-san. We still have plenty of time." L smiled. "Anyway, I feel sorry for Light-kun. He was always complained about how he didn't have enough time with you. So, considered that Light-kun has been working hard to help me, I'll be gladly to..." She continued her words without regard to Light's glare behind her. "…gives you time until this afternoon for a date."

Misa's eyes shined. "Really, Ryuuzaki-san?"

L smiled nodded. Misa scream happily, she then ran to hug L's neck.

"Kyaaaa! Thank you, Ryuu-chan!"

L's eyes widened, she raised her eyebrows. "Ryuu-chan?"

Misa smiled broadly. "Yes! It's okay, right? We are friend, right?" She then hugged L again. "You also can call Misa 'Misa-chan' or 'Misa'!"

L sighed, her hand grabbed Misa's arms. "Misa-san... if we're not doing it soon, time will run out, you know."

Misa immediately let go her hands. "Ah, right!" She then ran ahead, left Light and L who were still not moving.

Light gave a sharp look at the woman beside him. Dark aura spread around his body. He then smiled sweetly, still filled with deadly aura. "Thank you very much for your help, Ryuuzaki. I never thought I had a **very** good **friend** so I got plenty of time for my girlfriend." He growled, emphasized the word 'very' and 'friend'.

L is also smiled, an amuse-stare in her eyes. "Likewise, Light-kun. It feels good to be useful for my **'best friend'**."

Electric sparks visible between their gaze. Lightning illusion added effect of the dark aura that surrounded Light. The brown-haired man closed his eyes tightly to steady himself.

'Relax... quiet... patient, Light Yagami... the person in front of you is a female... don't use violence... ' Light muttered to himself.

Misa's shout stopped their silent wars. "Light-kun! Ryuu-chan! Come here, quickly! I don't want our time runs out!" Misa shouted, waved her hand. Light replied her wave with a smile.

"We'll be there!" Light yelled. He turned to the L with a threatening look. "Be thankful Misa with us, or you're out."

L lifted her hands and bit her finger, which adorned to cover her smirking lips. Her legs move followed Light. "I'm grateful for Light-kun was too gentlemanly to hit me, or he will go to the hospital because my kick."

Veins popped on Light's forehead. He then let out a defeated sigh, his eyes glanced at L's 'normal' appearance. "Do you still have to look like a man? We already knew you were a female, you do not have to hide it anymore."

The messy black haired woman gave Light a strange gaze. "You're wrong, Light-kun ..." She looked down, walking ahead. "I don't hide it from you all, but from _him_."

Light stared at her back with wide eyes. _'What does she mean...?'_'

0**************************0

"Rem, the original Kira really exist, right?" A baritone voice echoed in the dark room. Rem looked at the man who was writing in front of her.

"Yes... when I left him, no doubt there's a reaper that follows them." The white Shinigami replied in a hoarse voice.

"Then, why did they stop killing criminals and have someone else to do it?"

"I don't know." Rem looked at her charge before her turned away. "But if you don't want, then you can stop now." She added sarcastically. She then took a magazine that contains news about Misa.

The voice of pen's strokes on a paper became the signs one's life and death. "No... the criminals should die, especially the black rulers who like to bribe..." His eyes moved to read the news on his laptop. "Even if you write 'death by accident', though looks like a natural death, it will too suspicious if many people from other companies died due to accidents. But if I write 'die because of illness', it will take a long time until natural death. Meanwhile, if forced to write his illness development, then it'll become a heart attack...

"In other words, if you want to kill fast then just write 'death by accident'. If it is not in a hurry, just write 'die because of illness' is the best way. But...

"Still, it would become suspicious if the death is only the people from rival companies, although its look a natural death due to accident or illness. Therefore, it's most beneficial for Kira to extend his reach into crimes within politics and business. Everyone is doing it and I can also make people commit financial scandals before them. Because it just has to be a heart attack when Kira punishes.

"After all, who was able predict what would happen during two weeks Kira disappeared? In the early weeks does look calm, but after that the crime actually increased by two times higher than that before Kira appeared... actually the people to be patient to not do evil because of the existence of Kira." The man grinned. "Then people other than criminals, wished for Kira in action again.

"The existence of Kira is very important now. If Kira didn't want to kill, I'll kill. Moreover, security is very important for our company." He smirked more broadly. "The existence of Kira must be grateful by people. For those of us with larger incomes, criminals are a horror, especially robbers..."

Rem looked away. Her lips were shut, her eyes pierced the man who became her charge now. _'This man is indeed a disgusting human being…'_

0***********************0

L's eyes twitched read the reports on her laptop deftly. Her fingers were busy typing. Her brain absorbed the information in front of her quickly.

She leaned over the back of her – or their? – bed. Monitor's light is the only illuminate in the dark room. She glanced at the man who fell asleep on her right side.

Light was really tired, usually he would got up because the light from laptop's monitor, and asked - rather reign - L to turn off her laptop so he could sleep. But to be honest, Misa really drained their stamina. She drew them there and here all day tirelessly. During their time at the amusement park before, they only rest once in a cafe, and only briefly before Misa to pulled them again into another rides.

The woman detective sighed. She took a candy from her pocket, and ate it. Her eyes looked back at the monitor in front of her, back to work again.

"L..."

L stopped typing on her laptop. She turned toward the door of her room and saw a male who become a father figure for her. "What is it, Watari?"

"There are other cases."

The black-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Watari, I told you I don't want to take other cases for now."

"It's different."

Seeing her partner's serious face, made L considered. She reached into her pocket, took out a key, before opening the handcuffs and locked it in the bedposts.

The floor was very cold tonight. Although she was used to walking barefoot, still, her legs aren't accustomed to walking on the metal floor that can absorb the coldness.

They reached the investigation room. Watari sat in front of the monitors, he typed something deftly on the keyboard. Window pane appeared on the screen, opened the information in it.

She didn't know what the feeling swept over her now, she didn't know if she nauseated, disgusted, or even she didn't feel anything. The photos of victims that appeared on the screen made it really bad.

A pool of blood flowed above and below the body that no longer formed. Hands, foots, head and other body parts scattered messily, so much fragmentary. The intestines gushed out, visible bite marks and torn by wild animals. Liver, spleen, bile, and other internal organs disposed off in to a can like garbage. Both eyes of the victim gouged out, his tongue cut off, several teeth broken, right ear cut off, and ...

_Oh God!_ L gasped inwardly. The victim's genital mixed with the brain.

L winced. No way the culprit wanted to give evidence for a 'dick-head' swear, right?

Victim's heart which stabbed by a knife was found embedded in the walls that decorated with red words written by the viscous fishy liquid called blood.

_**I'm Coming...**_

**TBC…**

**A/N :**

Author : (banzai mode) \(=A=)/ Yeah… After so loooong time, this fic has finally updated. (bows) Sorry if the story is so bad and unsatisfying. I'm bit confused how to connect one scene to another, so there's a chance this chapter not-so-connected with the last chapter.

Angel Light : (pushed the author out of the room, and locked the door) Instead of listening author's words that made people become depressed, just let's to the review.

Devil Kira : (¬_¬) Expel us, huh…?

Angel Light : (beat Kira very hard)

Devil Kira : (death glare plus death note in hand) I'll kill you.

Angel Light : (stuck out his tongue) Try it! I'm dead, and you'll come to MU with me!

Devil Kira : (snapped his fingers) Tch.

Angel Light : (^_^) To **Tallulah-The-Queen** and **LonZown**, thanks a lot for your review. I'm sure the author is so happy to know that there are people that reviewed this fic.

Devil Kira : (~_o) Why were you that answered them?

Angel Light : (x^_^) Because the author is out of business.

Devil Kira : You liar… (¬_¬)

Angel Light : (stabbed Kira in the eye. Smile at readers) Please review if don't mind!

…

…..

…

With crimson camellia and DN on top,

#

Scarlet Natsume, Light and Kira.


	3. Chapter 02 : Whiskey Lullaby

**Disclaimer : _Death Note and isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _A bit ooc._**

_0********************0_

_"Wake up, sweetie."_

_A moan __from the mouth of a little boy who's his hands tied above his head, pulled him back from the darkness of relief to the hard and painful reality._ _A whimper heard from him when he felt his wounds again._

_He heard '_him'_chuckled, felt his broken leg pulled, made him scream in pain._

_"Now you're awake, are you, darling? I don't want my sweet bitch sleep all day."_

_His body tensed when he smelled alcohol and cigarette from the man's breath._ _"I heard your parents were looking for you out there. You must be happy, knowing they love you so much."_ _Tongue licked his chin,_'he'_bit his neck so rough, made__him winced, tried to convince himself that his parents will come soon to save him._

_They'll find him._ _They must find him._ _His father is a commander of polices, he must be able to find him._

_"Ah, but they aren't too love you, are you, sweetie? If so, why did they never find you, my beautiful whore?"_

_He wanted to argue with the man's utterance, but the blood in his mouth prevented him to do so._

_He felt severe pain when his broken legs appointed._ _He could feel something thrust into his body._ _Something that made him felt like split in two, although that man had done this many times to him._

_And he couldn't help it anymore._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 02<strong>

**WHISKEY LULLABY**

* * *

><p>A pair of brown eyes snapped open, his body trembled and filled with cold sweats as he rose to sit on the bed. His widen eyes stared at trembled hands. He grabbed the blanket that covered him as tight as possible, though he depended on it. Clinking chains that wrapped around his wrist was the only sound in the room besides his heavy breath as though has been running dozens of kilometers. His throat became sore after screaming loudly.<p>

He lifted his right hand to comb the bangs that covered his eyes with his still trembled fingers. Try to draw breath to calm his body down, before let it out.

Why that incident appeared again in his dreams? He wondered. He believed that he has locked that memory, managed to forget it. Why is it back again?

His gaze switched to the handcuffs around his wrists. Tracing the chain that connected the other person with him, relieved to find that person wasn't there at his side. Currently, he didn't want any question about his scream.

His only desire now was stand on the roof of the building, draw fresh air, feel the night wind swept his face and body, eliminate the bad memories whose are still lodged in his mind.

He fumbled a small cabinet beside the bed. As he recall, the key is hidden on the third shelf, a locked password board in the bottom of the second shelf can only be opened through the shelf underneath. And... a smirk appeared on his lips. Bingo! He got the lock.

He opened his handcuffs with the key he found, moved from his bed and walk out of the room. Be careful not to be visible to anyone. If L saw he loose from the handcuffs, he's wretched. Surely, she wouldn't give him freedom again.

His feet felt cold because of step on the floor barefoot. His mind flashes back on his dream while he was searching through the dark corridor that cold without a heater.

_'Be a good boy, and I'll love you, my beautiful light.'_ _A pair of hands fondled his chest, tearing his shirt._ _'My precious.'_ _Arms grabbed his pants, holding his legs that continued to rebel._ _'My beautiful bitch.'_

His body was tightened again. He rubbed his elbow, trying to get rid the feeling of anxious, upset, and emotions that swept him over this time. Try to get rid of the memories that come back after so long sealed in the memory box at the bottom of his consciousness.

Fortunately, the faint sound of a room brought him back from the flow nightmare that can't be stopped. The voices were coming from the investigation room that shouldn't be anybody in there. He leaned against the wall near the door, trying to peek at who's on the room.

Dim light from the monitor shined on a person in white who stood silent. That person was moving his or her fingers over the keyboard very fast, talking to someone through a microphone.

L...

Did she investigate Kira again?

But, she said she wasn't interested at Kira now.

Light put his ear to hear what she discussed through the mic.

"...impossible. Thirteen victims in two days, all the body parts separate, scattered in different places. Watari, submit the names of the victims here."

_**"Understand, L."**_

What? Do Kira kill again?

Typing voice echoed throughout the room, L then sat on a chair, hugged her legs. Her hands were again busy played with the keyboard, until the monitor flashes indicated there were incoming messages.

Light could only saw her back, but he knows that L's very serious when she read the contents of the message. She took something from her pocket, ran her fingers through her hair, pinned her hair back with something that she took from her pocket.

Light grinned to see that. If L bind her hair, did she would really like woman?

_**"L... I have a suspicion about who the person that can do this. But..."**_

"Who is it, Watari?" L asked, her hand were busy moving the mouse.

_**"Do you think 'he' that did it?"**_

L's movement stopped, her body motionless. She raised her head, paused for a moment before opened her mouth. "That's impossible."

_**"But whether it's from their way to kill and others, very similar to his operandi."**_

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, Watari!" L snapped. Light flinched backwards to hear it.

This is the first time he heard L yelled, let alone one who she yelled is Watari.

L lifted her hand, brushing her bangs. Light can slightly see her hand shaking. A breath let out from detective's mouth.

"Sorry, Watari. But, you know it, right? He couldn't have done all this, because he..." L swallowed. "He was... killed by Kira in January ago."

"_**L..."**_

"Please, Watari. Don't talk about him anymore. Now, focus your mind on this case."

_**"I understand, L."**_

"Thank you, Watari." Communication stopped, L leaned limply over the back seat. "I think so too, Watari. But that's impossible..." she muttered, and sighed. She fixed her seat, bangs covering her eyes. "So impossible..."

Light stared again at L who's busy with papers and computer. He slowly back away, walked back to his room, forgetting his original purpose of why he out of the room.

'_What case that made__you angry like that, Ryuuzaki?'_

0******************0

"So..." Light said irritably, both eyes closed, lips bent. "Why all of a sudden everything became like this?" he shouted, waved his hand around the room that has become a bar.

Naturally he's upset, first they're serious in handled documents, conducted investigations on Kira fan sites, etc, suddenly dragged into a bar that before is an empty room (don't know when they remodel this room into a bar).

L was sat on the counter, busy ate her beloved cake, ignored Light.

"I know you currently didn't interested in the Kira case, but that doesn't mean we abandon investigation!" The brunette man tried to resist his anger, but L, with an attitude like that... it seems impossible. "Besides, why can there's a bar in this building?" he asked, hold his anger.

The woman detective turned to the hypertension teen, fork hanged in her mouth. "Watari's hobby," she said simply. "And very useful, since they're all depressed cause there's no any clue about Kira now," she continued, glanced at the investigators who sat at the counter with Watari served them as a bartender.

Light glanced at the investigators that began looked drunk – left aside Misa who leaned at him because of drunkenness, and sighed.

"You know, Light-kun. We are all human beings. They are human. They needed something to relieve themselves." she said, then glanced toward Misa. "Misa-san also seems to have no patience anymore."

Light blinked. "What do you mean?"

Misa pursed her lips ready to kiss her boyfriend who tried to stay away.

"Wa… wait! Misa!" Light's hand pushed Misa's head that kept coming. "Hey, Ryuuzaki! Don't just keep silent! Stop her!"

The black-haired woman just looked at them slightly, before focusing her gaze to her strawberry cake again. "Relax, Light-kun. Your age have already legal to do it."

"What do you mean 'do it'? Do what?"

L gave him don't-pretend-you-don't-know-about-it stare, give Light goose bumps.

Light blinked again, he gazed so seriously at L. Slowly he thrust his face to L's face, made L leaned back a bit.

"L, did you..." Light said, his face leaned closer. "...drunk?"

L's face still stoic, but blush seen on her cheeks. Her eyes are also somewhat out of focus. Light slapped his forehead hard.

Of course is it! There's impossible L to act strange like this if she wasn't drunk!

"Anyway..." L began, took the key from her pocket and opened the handcuffs around Light's wrist. "Bring Misa-san to her room, and do whatever you want with her."

Light's eyes widened. "He… hey, Ryuuzaki!"

L turned, back to her cake. "Please enjoy..." her said, in a tone somewhat chaotic.

Light paused, before sighed. He stood up, carried Misa bridal-style in his hands, and out of the room.

0*******************0

Light returned to the bar, saw that the bar's light has been turned off. Indicate that everyone had left the room. He opened the double doors, darkness greeted him.

He wanted to drink something, the memories about his dreams continue to haunt him until it feels sick. Rough caress, licks from that man, still felt in his body. It made him shudder.

His body tensed when he saw a shadow of someone on the floor because the city lights from outside. His eyes followed the shadow and found L stand upright on the edge of the shadow, she stared at the night life out of the window in serious way. A glass of champagne in her hand. Her hair tied in ponytail.

Light took a glass of ice and a bottle of whiskey from the bar, walked over to L that apparently didn't aware of his closeness. He filled the glass with whiskey before putting the bottle on the table.

"What are you thinking?"

Light's voice made L gasped in surprise. She immediately turned around, faced Light that stuck out a whiskey glass at her.

"Light-kun..." she murmured, her eyes wide.

Light reached L's hand that hold a glass of champagne and toast it with his whiskey glass, tinkling sound was heard when both of cups clash.

L then back stared out the window, drank her champagne. "Why are you here, Light-kun?"

He raised his glass and drank his whiskey. "Shouldn't I?" he asked smiled, glanced at L.

"Not really. It's just weird. You… you should be with Misa-san." L drank her champagne again, her eyes still glued out. "I gave you freedom, you should use it to deepen your relationship. Misa-san recently looked lonely."

Light sighed. "I can't. I'm not interested in her."

L glanced toward him. "Why? She's your girlfriend, right? Don't you like her?"

"I told you that Misa's love is unrequited." Light drank his whiskey. "I like her, but I don't love her."

Why would he confirm this to L? He was confused. Looked like whiskey effects has emerged.

She looked back at the window. "Then, why are you guys going out?"

Light raised his hand, his fingers combed the bangs that covered his eyes. "I don't know... I don't remember about it. It seems out of compassion."

"But, more pity again if she knew you didn't love her. According to my observation over the time, Misa-san will give up everything just for your love."

"Stop it. Don't talk about this anymore. After all why do you defend her? You never care to her."

L shifted her hair behind her ear. "I don't know. But, after days of you and her are in this building, near me, it looks like I'm started to feel close to both of you. Moreover, Misa-san and I are both women, it looks like what they say is true, women very easy to make friends."

Friends? Does she begin to think that we're friends? Light smiled thinking about this. "Apparently."

They heard - though faint - a roaring sound of vehicles passing on the highway.

"What are you thinking about?" Light asked, broke the silence.

L drank champagne. "None of your business."

Light glanced at the woman beside him. "Is it murder cases that you receive after yesterday ago then?"

L's movement stopped, bangs covered her eyes. "How do you know?"

Cold sweat ran down on his body. When he overheard that, L didn't know that he could be free from the handcuffs, right. "Ah... I accidentally overheard."

L glanced at him suspiciously, but brushed it off and drunk her champagne again. "Though you know, I still don't want to tell."

The man sighed. Silence enveloped them both again.

She smiled a little. "You know, see you drinking whiskey remind me of a song that my old friend sung a long time ago."

Light who's a half drank his whiskey, turned toward the woman at his side. "Your friend?"

Red hue began to be seen clearly in L's cheek. "Mmm... yes... he likes to sing that song..."

"Ah...? What song?"

Her smile widened, her eyes closed as if remembered something. "I don't know the title, but I remember the song... he was always playing with his favorite guitar."

_**She put him out**_

_**Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**_

_**She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**_

L waved her hand. She turned, walked to the sofa with her somewhat staggered body, a sign of drunkenness. Light's just silent, watched L who sang with a smile on her face.

_**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**_

_**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**_

_**Until the night**_

Light smiled, saw L flopped onto the couch. He knew this song. In his childhood, his friend also had sung this song, when they played together.

He opened his mouth and sing along with L.

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away her memory**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up of his knees**_

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow**_

_**With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"**_

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow**_

_**The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_**La la la la la la, la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la, la la la...**_

"... La la la la..." L dived her head into her arms on the couch cushion. She took a breath, and let it out. Lift her head, stared at Light. "You know this song?"

Light smiled, he walked to the sofa in front of the couch that was occupied by L, sat down, put a glass of whiskey on the table beside him. Both his eyes closed. "Pretty much. When I was little, my friend used to sing it."

"Hmm..." L muttered. She pressed her head into her arms again. "Light-kun ..."

Light opened his eyes. "Hm?"

"What's bothering you lately?"

Light's body tightened, his brow wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

L shifted her face a little, glanced at the teen in front of her. "You know what I mean. I'm watching you since you lived in this building. And I got the assumption that you're ..." She saw Light's body become rigid. "...afraid of men."

Light's body getting tense, didn't say anything for a moment. A chuckle slowly out of his mouth, followed by laughter. "What do you mean, Ryuuzaki? No way I'm afraid of my akin!"

"Yes, you're afraid of your own kind." Chain clinked when L moved her hand. "You look uncomfortable when Matsuda embrace you at the time. Anyone patted your shoulder, your body immediately tensed though only a second - before your body relaxed again."

"That doesn't prove anything..."

"The first time we're handcuffed, you at least keep a distance of one meter away from me. When you get sleep too, you'd at least on the end of the bed. But, after you know I'm a female, your body becomes relaxed. You're acting normal to me, I get near you less than one meter, and when sleep you don't mind I'm too close to you. Usually what happens is opposite, you will away when you know I'm a female. Is that enough to proof that? "

"Still it-"

"Tomoyasu Akito." Light's body tensed back, L lifted her head. She took her glass champagne again and walked to the window. "You look pleased when you saw that name on the list of Kira's victims this afternoon. I believe he was a suspect on charges of persecution, murder, and..."

"...sexuality abuse to under age cases." Light continued. L turned to the man who was putting ice cubes into a glass of whiskey.

Light opened the bottle, poured whiskey into the glass. "Yeah. He ever got me when I was ten. Just got home from school when he came and drugged me and dragged me into an abandoned building." He took his glass, walked over L, drunk his whiskey till empty. "He was holding me in there for days until finally my father and other polices found us."

L just stared silently at Light that laughed. "For years, I've been trying to forget the incident. Try to lock that memory in the bottom of my mind. But..." Bangs covered his eyes, tears streamed down on his cheeks. "...whenever, I can't forget it. I can't get rid of the inherent feeling of disgust on my body. Still feel the touch, lick, torture and the pain that he caused to me. Though many years have passed, still I can't get rid of it all."

"Light-kun..."

"You know, when I saw his name on the list of victims, was the first time I'm grateful Kira exist in this world." Light said laughing, tears still flowed. "After he was caught, he went free because of weak legal system. Just because he's a child of the higher, the case is immediately frozen. Father had tried, but he still can't do anything. But, Kira..." He smirked. "He has punished him! The man that have been tormented me has died!" he cried hysterically.

L walked over to the distraught man, she stuck out her hand, touching his face, waved bangs that covered the man's brown eyes. Light's body trembled, he chattered his teeth, his arms then wrapped around L and hugged her. L's eyes widened in surprise, the glasses that they held fall to the floor, made a loud noise echoed throughout the room.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light murmured as the tears keep flowing on his face, wetting her shoulder. L can felt a tremble from the man that tightened his hug. Sobs were heard from Light's mouth. "Please... let me to touch you... please hug me... get rid his marks of my body... please, Ryuuzaki..." Light muttered, shaking his head gently on L's shoulder. She began to raise her hand, slowly stroked Light's hair, comfort him like a mother comforting her injured child.

Little did they know, Watari witnessed that. He slowly closed the door, careful not to surprise the two people who're hugging at each other. Heard footsteps, he turned and saw Mogi and Aizawa carried the drunk Matsuda.

"Ah, Watari-san..." Mogi said.

"What's wrong?" Watari asked.

Aizawa fix his held on Matsuda. "Anou... Is Ryuuzaki in there?"

Watari was silent for a moment. "Ryuuzaki..." Doubts surrounded him. "For now Ryuuzaki is busy. If you need something, you can tell me."

Cold sweat appeared on Aizawa's face. "Ah... anou... we need a room for this fool." He pointed to jazzed Matsuda.

"All right... follow me." Watari said before turning and walking down the corridor, followed by three investigators at his behind.

L's promise was still ringing in his ears. No, not a promise. L didn't promise that.

_'I'm not going to let it happen to me again...'_

But apparently, L will break her own words. Watari couldn't do anything. It's her decision. He has no right to interrupt her.

What he can do is support L no matter what, even though all of this will be bad later.

0********************0

L was silent. She raised her hands, gently stroked Light's hair, like a mother that comfort her wounded son.

Why did she feel this way? Why did she didn't mind being touched by him? She understands this boy's feeling. Really understand. Because she was a rape victim too - that's why she was an antisocial. However, that's impossible she can be touched by this man because only that.

"Light-kun..." L muttered. "I..."

L's words truncated when she felt something warm on her lips. Her eyes widened, realized that Light was kissing her.

What did he do? L cried silently, tried to escape from the embrace, but no avail.

Since when Light stronger from her?

She let go of the kiss, opening her mouth to yell, but it's the wrong decision. Light took the opportunity to put his tongue into her mouth, tasting the oral cavity.

L gasped as Light did that, her knees felt weak. She guessed that she would crumple if it's not because of Light's hands that support her body. Her mind was a mess and fogged, can't think of anything.

Looked like the champagne effect more severe than expected.

Without her knew it, she kissed him back. Their tongues are united, opposition forgotten by warmth and sensation that filled her. She felt her body lifted, but then didn't feel anything except heat of their bodies.

Light carried L in his arms toward the darkness of their bedroom, laid her on the bed. His hand slipped into her shirt, releasing bandage that wrapped the woman's chest before summarized her naked breasts, touching her nipples.

L felt a pleasure when Light touched her body. She moaned while Light kissed her neck. She'd never experienced such feeling, her body felt burned.

Light stroke L's collar bone, stripped her clothes and threw them on the floor. L's muffled moans heard when he increased his pressure caresses, made her even more aroused.

It's dangerous. L thought. She wanted to stop Light, but her body didn't obey. Light teased her until she almost insane, and she couldn't stop this feeling. Her body quivered with excitement.

Light crushed his lips with her lips while his hand hugged L more tightly, immerse them in to an intense sensual passion. Light sucked L's nipple, and made the woman arched, gave herself to him.

Light looked up, his eyes fogged. He then touched L's center of desire with his lips, spoil her. He was rubbing, teasing, and demanding L.

L felt Light's gentle caress fingers on her face, before her mouth closed again by his mouth, their tongues wrestled with each other.

Not long after, she felt his fingers touch her womanhood. All nerves in her body burned. Everything in her body jumped eagerly, waiting for the next touch. And when she felt a finger enter her body, she whimpered softly.

The detective saw Light stared at her, as if asking permission to continue this sinful activity. L's mind was screamed to stop Light, but what came out quite the opposite.

"Do it."

L's body stiffened as she heard herself said it. She saw Light smiled softly at her, made her weak. She closed her eyes, felt Light's touches were back on her body.

And when she felt the union between them, she was screaming full in pain and pleasure.

Light's mouth crushing back L's, silencing her scream, while he thrust into the warmth of her body. He pulled out, before thrust in again, very strong and deep, saw her eyes widened of a strong jolt.

He then hooked his fingers with L's, hold her wrists on the mattress. Their bodies were covered in sweats, moved in rhythm, made L his as motions that they made.

L felt tension and heat on Light's back that in action. She bit her lip, tried not to let sound out, as thrust after thrust by Light. She froze when she felt a wave of pleasure that's got closer. She can't turn away, unable to stop it again. She has difficulty breathing when the tension was mounting in her, while the Light took her up higher and higher.

When L yelled his name to release her passion, she felt Light come into her.

Light head dropped on her chest while he tried to take a breath. His energy was drained, but he was very pleased. He felt his burden that he's carried been lifted away. He stroked L's lips, kissed her gently.

Warmth enveloped L's heart when she felt a gentle kiss. With her fogged view, she saw a warm smile tugging at Light's lips. And unknowingly, she smiled back at him, made Light surprised and kissed her again, before they lose consciousness completely, felt very happy and peaceful.

Without knowing that what happened will really change the tie of friendships that they made on the next day.

0**********************0

Darkness enveloped an abandoned building. Audible humming sound split the silence that should happen. Flash of a knife seen, moved with a wave from the culprit.

_**The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**_

_**For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**_

_**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**_

_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**_

_**Until the night**_

He stopped singing, smirk visible on his lips. He reached out a hand, gripped the chin of a woman whom her face was filled with tears and blood. The woman's body was full of some infected and fester wounds. Her hands were tied above her head.

"Do you know what song is that?" asked the man that sang the song earlier. That woman shook her head. "ANSWER ME!" snapped the man, made her trembled in fear.

She opened her mouth, forcing her severely injured throat to scream. "HEEEEEEELLLP! HELP ME!"

He grinned. "Boo… wrong answer." Her eyes widened, tears flowed freely. "As your punishment…" He licked his knife. "…pull your eyes."

The next thing that heard was just the woman's screams and his evil laughter that echoed throughout the building.

**TBC…**

**A/N :**

Angel Light : What this is again?

Author : If you come just to complain, you'd better out. Who's the man that whined in L's arms just now?

Angel Light : (blushing) Tha… that's because of you! You're that wrote the story!

Author : (supine) For **Tallulah-The-Queen** and **Lightwaves**, thank you for your review. (bows) And about BB, yes… he going to show up, depends on what you can see his appearance or not.

Devil Kira : (¬_¬) Oh, yeah?

Author : (~_o) Yeah…

Author : And song 'Whiskey Lullaby' isn't mine. It has been copyrighted by Brad Paisley.

Angel Light : (^_^) Thank you for taking the time to read this weird fic.

Author : (sulk) Please, don't say that with that innocent face of yours.

Light&Kira : (held out a banner) PLEASE REVIEW IF DON'T MIND!

…

….

…..

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	4. Chapter 03 : Memories

**Disclaimer: _Death Note isn't mine.__I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning: _Disconnected.__OOC.__Violence.__Bloody-scene.__Bad language.__Etc._**

**Note : _One chapter before has been rewritten. _**

0*********************0

" _Lawli-chan! "_

_A teenage girl with black long hair turned to the sound. She smiled at the two boys that ran toward her. The book that she read, she put it on her lap._

"_Yes, Tsuki?"__she asked, smiled._

_The brunette boy pouted. "I told you to not call me 'Tsuki'! I don't like it! It makes me feel like I'm a girl!"_

_The boy with black hair that stood next to him snorted derisively. "Heh. You said that, but your attitude like so."_

_The brunette pointed at his friend angrily. "You ... you bas-mmmprhp!" A hand over his mouth, made him unable to finish his speech._

" _There, there... "__the teenage girl said, her hands still on the brown-haired boy's mouth.__"Don't quarrel. And, didn't you have promise to not to swear again, Night God?"_

_The brunette looked down with embarrassed. "Sorry, Lawli ..."_

_The girl smiled. "Now, that's okay." She patted the brown-haired boy's head. She then turned to the boy with black hair. "And, you, Beyond. Stop teasing him. As friends, you must treat at each other well. Understand?"_

_Both boys nodded sorry. "Yes, sis ..."_

_Her smile widened, she stroked the two boy's head. "Good boys..." She hugged her knees, raised her hand to bit her finger. "Now explain, why did you called me with called me so loud?" she asked._

_The brunette boy lifted his face to see pale white girl's face in front of him. "Is that true? Are you really going to leave this place?" he asked, concern on his face._

_The girl was silent for a moment before nodded. "Yes..."_

_Beyond's eyes widened, so did the brunette boy next to him. "Why? Can't you stay here with us?" Beyond said shocked, his red eyes glowed slightly._

"_Both of you know well that I can't."__She smiled sadly, she pulled the boys into her arms.__"Even so... I will never forget you... both of you and Adrian are very important to me, Beyond, Night God."_

_The brown haired kid thrust his head to her neck. "I also will never forget you, Lawli-chan. So..." he held out both hands to hold the girl's cheek, his eyes serious. "When we grow up... will you marry me?"_

_Her eyes widened, so did the eyes of the boy with black hair. "He-hey! That's not fair! Propose her is not included in our agreement!" Beyond protested._

_The boy that called 'Night God' stuck out his tongue. "Fuck with that! Lawli is mine! Right…" He kissed her lips, made the girl and Beyond's eyes widened. "... Lawli-chan?"_

_Beyond pulled hard the auburn boy away from 'the victim'. "You son of a bitch! Don't touch MY Lawli!" he snapped, and grabbed the girl's neck and kissed her hard. "She's mine! So fuck off!"_

_Night God looked at him angrily. Linking his brow, his hands clenched. "Teme ..."_

_A cough stopped the fight between two small children who still haven't even old enough to propose and claimed someone as his own. They both turned toward the girl that became the cause of their quarrel._

_Lawliet closed her eyes, a sigh out of her mouth. What has he done in the past to make two boys scuffled over her? Especially if both of boys are still under ten. She wasn't a pedophile._

"_That's enough, kids."__She interrupted as she tapped her forehead.__"You twerps... Aren't you too young to propose someone? Moreover, you don't understand about it." The boys will argue it, but stopped by Lawliet.__"And I'm not interested in children. I'm not a pedophile, you know."_

"_That's why I said that we'll get married when we grown!__It's not matter again, right!"__Night God said._

_Beyond nodded in agreement. "Yes, he's right. And I'll do anything to get you, Lawli" His red eyes stared intently._

_Both boys looked at each other with a death glare, before turned again to the girl that older than them and yelled._

"_I love you, Lawliet! Marry me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 03<strong>

**MEMORIES**

* * *

><p>A pair of jet black eyes opened slowly. The voices in her dreams still rang in her ears. Her gaze traced the ceiling as if it's worth to look.<p>

A sigh out of her mouth. It's been a long time she hadn't dreamed about it. The past where she's happy as a teenager, nurtured the most brilliant children at Wammy's House.

Beyond...

Night God...

Why did she dream about them again? If that just Beyond in her dream, it's reasonable. But, why Night God also come to her dreams?

What's more...

...why - of all the moments she spent with them – was that event that haunting her mind?

Something warm swept her face. She could hear breath in her ear. Both black eyes glanced slowly, and something that she saw made her very surprised.

Light...

His face was very close. L tried to stay away from him, but something held her back.

And she realized that Light's hands held him tightly.

_What the..._

L looked down, her eyes widened when she saw her naked body in the blanket.

What the fucking hell happened to them? How could she nake-

The incident that occurred last night shadowed in her mind. His lips that crushed her lips. Warm touches on her body. Soft words that come out of Light's mouth. And extraordinary sensations that spreads in her body...

Oh, God...

She has given herself to Light...

Had offered her own body to the enemy in front of her...

...without a slightest resistance.

She really has broken her promise to Watari...

Why? Is she so drunk that she could let Light touch her?

A moan made her back to the real world. Light's eyes twitch just before his breath calmed down and back flat. L shifted the sleeping man's arms from her body, slowly got out of bed, careful not to rouse Light.

She picked up her clothes that scattered on the floor, immediately dressed, her mind was a mess. Light... Kira has been touched her, and she let that happened. She let the prime suspect crossed the line.

L walked out of the room with face down, bangs covered her eyes, shut the door in silence, left Light in his bed asleep alone.

0********************0

Red eyeballs watched the crowd that passed in front of him. Letters and numbers seen above people's heads. His eyes then caught something, a sly grin tugged on his lips. He rose, walked to follow a man that dressed casually out of the hotel.

The night become later. Farther to walk, the crowd less, and he was pleased with the way things become easier. He and his prey went into the red district. Followed him into a small alley. His smirk widened.

It's show time.

He pulled out a knife from his sleeve. Ran as fast as lightning, covered the man's mouth from behind, stabbing his stomach and pulled it down until the wound got wider. Blood oozed, intestines gushed out.

The look of horror on the man's face, and it made the killer more pleased. He held the victim's body that can still be revolted on dirty ground, stabbed his throat, made him unable to speak.

A chuckle out from the mouth of the man who is comparatively teenager. Splashes of blood stained his cheek. "You know what the most exciting in the world?" he asked, his voice cold full of pitched madness.

The man didn't answer. Not that he wouldn't answer, but he couldn't. The killer grinned. "Oh, I forgot. You can't talk." He directs the knife into his victim's face. "Then, the mouth is no longer useful." He pried open the man's mouth, insert the knife into it, tearing the walls of the mouth. Look of fear and pain implicit in the man's wide eyes.

Slowly the man raised his hand, with his strength that weaker due of blood loss he hit the killer's temple, made the killer fall from his body. The killer went silent, spit blood before rubbed the blood flow on his mouth with the back of his hand. His red eyes glowed.

"Bitch." He walked toward the helpless victim, stood strong next to him. "I wanted to enjoy our games, but this forced to end..." Sadistic grin visible. "Because you've made me angry."

He waved his hand that held a knife, pointed it at the hand that had struck him. Blood spurted along with the arm cut off of the body. He cut the man's other hand, and then cut off his legs. Laughter muffled by the sound of the crowd's night activities. The ears slashed. Eyes taken out. Chest torn apart. And the last, heart he had given to the ruler of the night.

The numbers on the man's head changed drastically until it became zero.

Even so, he still not satisfied.

He carved out something on the victim's disintegrate body.

A message to his beloved.

0************************0

Today's really made him annoyed.

That's currently what in the mind of Yagami Light.

Not only his head was very painful when he woke up, but he was also shunned by he-who-wasn't-he-who-is-greatest-detective-in-the-world.

And it's not just feeling alone, his father and other investigators are also aware of it.

So what happened yesterday that made L's so angry at him to extent cold to him.

Last thing he remembered was that they sang the song "Whiskey Lullaby". The song that's often played by his friend and 'knows-who-is' L's friend a long time ago.

Next? He didn't remember anything.

He still vaguely remember them talked about something. Whatever it is he didn't know. And it seems like he was crying that night - his face red as he remembered it. But what happened next was opaque. Can't remember at all.

Worked through the night without someone that can debate with him wasn't fun at all.

Light, therefore, found today's very annoying.

He glanced at the woman beside him, his eyes slowly traced the handcuffs that tied their hands together.

Whether it's just feeling, or the chain is longer than before?

Leave aside that trivial matter, what matters now was made Ryuuzaki want to talk to him.

He has established his heart. "Anu... Ryuuzaki."

The sound of the chair's wheel shift echoed in the room.

"Today's dismissed. You can go home. Thank you for your hard work."

L out of her chair, pulled a dumbfounded Light, and left the others confused investigators.

It will likely require patience and a long time for Light to make L talk to him again.

0************************0

Though his friends regard him as a fool, Matsuda knew that he's not stupid. That's why he could be a police investigator. He just didn't know what to do to help his comrades, because in Kira cases there are two geniuses that handle it. And his careless nature have been made his worse in his comrades eyes.

He's not stupid, but also not as smart as L or Light.

But, when it comes to psychology, personality and human feelings, he knew he was more skilled than L and Light.

Not mean to brag, anyway.

And this time he sensed any tension between the two masterminds of this investigation.

Light seemed very confused and upset about it.

Also didn't remember.

A memory about that night about what he watched on one of monitors came to him. His face turned red, got odd stares by the people around him.

Remove... delete... erase... don't remember about it anymore. He repeated the words, shook his head hard, made the people around him stared at him more strangely.

His intention that night returned to the investigation room was to took a folder that left behind, eventually became watched a scandal from the monitors that connected to cameras in a room... who knows that room belongs to, it seemed like just an empty room.

Maybe for most people it's common (yeah... talk about the mind of the people at this age), but on this case, two people that doing it was Light and L.

L.

That antisocial detective.

Maybe alcohol can really change a person, huh.

Yes... he knew they were both drunk when doing it. Because if they didn't drunk, it certainly will never happen.

I wonder what would happen if Commander Yagami saw the tape.

Maybe he will go to the hospital again.

And Watari. Did Watari saw it?

But, that made him nervous is...

Misa.

What if Misa know about it. Maybe she'll get angry and cry.

He wonder why Light made her his girlfriend, he knew that his commander's son didn't love her.

What is it because of pity? If so, is not fair to Misa.

Aaaah...! Matsuda ruffled his hair in frustration. Might be better if he just kept secret about it. That way there would be no a 'war' happened.

His eyes accidentally catch someone who was walking in the park.

Ryuuzaki?

Why would she be here?

He ran up to him. His hands were raised, ready to pat his shoulder.

"Hey, Ry-!" his calling stopped when the person turned around. Sharp red eyes greeted him. And that's when his instincts screamed.

Run! That person is dangerous!

The person was stared at Matsuda in silent for a moment before smiled. "Can I help you?"

Matsuda jolted back to reality. He pulled his hand from the person's shoulder. It was then he realized that the person's body is so build, though his face is somewhat similar to L.

He laughed nervously, scratched the back of his head. "Ah... so-sorry. I think you're Ryo, my friend."

Ryo? Why didn't he say "Ryuuzaki"? Inwardly he's confused.

"Hm..."

Matsuda bowed. "_Gomen._"

"It's okay."

Matsuda straightened up after heard the man said that.

"All right. Then I'll go now." Matsuda ran away. He turned, still running, lifted a hand. "Once again, sorry!" he shouted.

He turned again, and ran to the end of the park. But this time he felt terrified due to a faint whisper from the man.

"Until we meet again, Matsuda-kun."

Because he never told his name.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Author : (beat up) Update again…

Devil Kira : A year… (¬_¬)

Angel Light : Yeah, one year. (¬_¬)

Author : Shut up you two! So, what?

Kira&Light : ( -_-) Nothing, We've accustomed.

Author : (veins popped)

Kira&Light : (innocent face)

Author : (sigh) Okay… for **Tallulah-The-Queen**, thank you so much for being a loyal reader of this fic. For **Cuppycakesong13** and **Beatrice-waterworks**, thanks a a lot for read this fic and for your support. Also to **Bella Hamasaki**, yes, this is the English version of Even in Death though there are some changed, and thank you for read both fics. And for others that read and favs and follows this fic, I deliver a thank you for you all. (bows)

Angel Light : (^_^) Please revie-

Author : Wait a minute! I'm not finished!

Angel Light : (fall anime-style)

Author : Once again for all readers, _**"Chapter 02 - Whiskey Lullaby"**_ has been rewritten. Thank you.

Angel Light : (¬_¬) Finished?

Author : (nodded) Yeah.

Angel Light : (^_^) To all readers, please review if don't mind.

Devil Kira : And don't forget to flame this author, 'coz- (dies because a brick thrown by author)

….

…...

….

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	5. Chapter 04 : Find Out

**Disclaimer : _Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Gender bend. Ooc. AR. Bloody scene. _**

* * *

><p>There's a body flat on the cold, concrete, floor. Thick red liquid pooled in cracks of concrete, formed a pair of butterfly wings that stretched below a slender body, as if arranged in such a way to describe the beauty of the carved reliefs, aside from the messy mutilate body that had been barely recognized.<p>

Pedestrians who spent the night from either a party, or just got home from work, or who just strolled, stared in horror toward that scattered fragile body parts, ended their peaceful moment with a cry of fear.

Faint moon light is now replaced by glare spotlights from polices that called by one of the pedestrians. Flashes from the lens of the cameras rushed without forgiveness. The body is more clearly visible. Terrifying shreds like's done by wild animals adorn the young woman's body. Her brown eyes widened in horror and fear and still toward the jewels of the night. Her breasts were gone, tears on her stomach slit to her womanhood. Her fingers cut off, scattered around the body. Her hair hung like a halo, but seemed haunted because tainted with blood.

When observed closely, cut on her neck looked neat, wasn't separate from her body because the skin behind her neck still connect. Her leg broke 180 degrees, while other was out of shape.

Crowds of curious people overcrowded for that very terrifying sight, sounds of cameras shouted, the poor pedestrian who found the body was crying in horror. Polices put yellow ribbons, while tried to hold back nausea that hit them.

Putting aside all of that, a man sat on a bench within a few meters from the scene, his eyes swept the crowd, expressionless. Even when one of the unlucky pedestrians that find the body was sat beside him, he didn't budge.

"So scary, huh?" the pedestrian said, made him distracted.

The pedestrian's a girl, she wiped her eyes as she smiled nervously, her face still showed her shock. "Ah, sorry, it's rude to all of a sudden start talking like this, but..."

"It's okay." cut the man, smiling. "I understand that people prefer talking to someone else after seeing things like that."

The girl was silent staring at the man beside her. He was quite strange man, wearing a thin shirt at this beginning of winter, also dressed in jeans, not wearing a coat or anything. His black hair flashed a bit because of light from the park lamps. Though faint, she stared at the man's face, his face handsome enough - if there are no eye bags.

Both the girl's brow wrinkled slightly at the sight of his eyes. The eyes color extremely rare and didn't even exist, but it looked beautiful under the light, like a ruby.

"What?" A question from the man surprised her.

The girl smiled, shook her head. "Nothing. Are you a tourist? It's first time I ever seen eyes like yours."

"Pretty much." He replied, smiled a little, made her face slightly flushed.

"Ah... um... and-so..." She stammered, forgot of her fears and now being replaced of feeling embarrassed. "Ah! I haven't told my name. What a fool I am." She hit her own head. "I'm Sayu. Sayu Yagami. What's your name, if you don't mind telling me?" She said, smiled nervously as she held out a hand.

He shook hand with her, his smile still visible. His red eyes implied a false friendliness. "Ryuuzaki. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 04<strong>

**FIND OUT**

* * *

><p>"Why you don't let me to see my sister?" snapped a brunette man. A pair of jet black eyes expressionless starred at monitors, her fingers wrapped around the handle of a cup. "Because you're still a suspect, Kira."<p>

"I told you fucking many times I'm not-"

"Kira? Yes, yes. I've heard it dozens of times." Her tone calm but contain sarcasm. "Moreover, Yagami-san and Matsuda-san had been to the location now. And remind you, Yagami-kun, Yagami-chan only discovered the body, so she will just be asked for testimony by the police."

Light's hand massaged his forehead. "Still… Ryuuzaki. I worry about her. She saw the body directly. Sayu who saw dead rats has been nearly passed out, now she has seen the mutilate body of a dead human..."

L didn't say anything. She continued to watch the footage of Misa's room. Though first quite interesting, but eventually she gets bored too to saw Misa that only read magazines, watch tv, and other general activities.

The sounds of automatic doors open got attention from two geniuses. They turned, saw Matsuda entered with a thick brown envelope.

"What about Sayu, Matsuda-san?" Light asked, worried.

Matsuda smiled wearily, he then handed the envelope to L. "Sayu-chan is fine now. When I got there and commander, she is very calm, actually."

That raised a question mark on Light. "Calm? There's no way she could calm after saw the body of a murder victim. She ought to heavy shock."

Matsuda scratch behind his head. "She was, she said she was shocked, but after she talked with someone there, her shock just disappeared."

"Talked?"

The young police nodded.

"You don't know, Yagami-kun? Majority of people can get through safely the shock due to talk about it." L's low voice sounded cold.

Light winced to hear L's voice. "I know, but usually Sayu couldn't calm if that's not me."

The silence pushed.

Matsuda's restless because of the tension felt in the silence, decided to break it. "Anou... Ryuuzaki. You're not at the scene, right?" he asked, feel nervous.

L lifted her cup to drink. "No, I wasn't."

"If she's there, I'd be beside Sayu." Light's forehead twitched. "She didn't let me to go there."

Matsuda sighed. "Oh..."

"Why do you ask, Matsuda-san?" Light asked, confused.

The policeman scratched his back of head. "Ah... Sayu-chan said she talked with a person named Ryuuzaki."

An eyebrow rose. "There's many people that named 'Ryuuzaki' in Japan." Light said.

Matsuda laughed nervously. "Ahahaha... I know, but the picture that Sayu-chan described about that person is a lot like Ryuuzaki."

"Ha?"

"Ah! Surely this man from that time!" Matsuda exclaimed, with a pose like Conan did.

Light's eyebrows linked in serious. "Who?"

Matsuda's grin widened. "Er... so… I've met a man that so alike with Ryuuzaki."

"Like Ryuuzaki? How?"

Matsuda nodded. "Yep! He was really similar to Ryuuzaki physically unless he's actually really a man."

Now Light look interested.

"Well... at first I thought he was Ryuuzaki, I even almost called him with that name, if not because I saw his weird colored eyes." The policeman said. "The color of his eyes… it's first time I've ever seen, it's seems he's a foreign tourist."

L looked bored towards the monitor, drinking tea in peace, not interested in Matsuda's ravings that - according to her - not important.

"Indeed, what the color of his eyes?" Light asked, feel very interested. He wouldn't have thought that there's someone that is similar to the strange woman that sit beside him.

"Red. Like blood."

The sound of glass shatter followed Matsuda's answer. The police and Light turned toward the sound, found shards of the cup that L's held on the floor.

L eyes wide, her hands trembling. She tried to calm herself, before turning to Matsuda. "Did he dressed just like me too?" She asked, sounding calm despite fears tucked inside.

Matsuda was surprised to feel the anxiety from the famous detective. "If I remember clearly, he wore a thin shirt and jeans just like you, but it's a black shirt." He said, decided not to ask anything.

"_Souka_…" L then turned back toward the monitor. "Thank you, Matsuda-san."

Now Light felt there was something odd about the detective who is usually quiet. "Why do you-"

The sound of handcuffs cutting off Light's speech. L handed the end of the handcuffs that had been wrapped around her hands into Matsuda's.

"Bring Yagami-kun to the place where Yagami-chan is. I trust you to watch him." L said coldly.

Matsuda's and Light's eyes widened in surprise. "You allow him to see Sayu-chan?" Matsuda shouted happily.

L didn't say anything, her face faced the monitor.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda shouted, while pulled Light go.

Light's eyes still stared in disbelief and suspicion at L, until they're out of the room.

L didn't budge in quite investigation room, she remained seated as usual on her chair. The sound from the speaker broke the silence, Watari's voice that contacted from the surveillance room echoed in this room.

"It's OK to let them go, Ryuuzaki?" Watari asked, sound gently but implied of his worry.

"Yes. Though I hesitate with Matsuda, but I can trust Yagami-san." L's voice sounded softly. "You've heard it too, right, Watari?"

No sound from the speakers for a moment. "Yes."

L's lips move into a smile, bangs covered her eyes. "He's still alive."

"Yes."

"He surely will come to kill me."

"..."

"He's definitely that doing all of this."

"Ryuuzaki ..."

"Don't, Watari." L's whimpered. "Please, don't call me with that name now." Her arms hugged her knees tighter and tighter.

"...All right..."

"Watari, do you think I'm weird?"

"Depends on what could be called weird."

"He's most dangerous killer, equivalent to Kira." Tears were now streaming down on her cheek. "It's surely strange, isn't it, that I was very pleased when I discovered he's still alive." Expression of happiness, frustration, and fear were really visible on her face.

"L..."

"Watari, may I ask a favor to you?"

"...What is it, L?"

"Please... call me with my name... my real name..."

Silence pushed for a moment.

"...Lawliet..."

A smile filled with tears of frustration still evident. "Thank you, Mister Quillish..."

* * *

><p>"SAYU!"<p>

A brown-haired girl turned, her eyes shined when saw two men that walked into her house. "Onii-chan!" she shouted, ran to hug the brunette man.

Light took off his arms that against her, his expression suggesting his concern. "Are you okay, Sayu?"

Sayu nodded. "I'm fine, nii-chan." She then pulled Light to the couch. "Ne, ne, nii-chan! I met someone that's really interesting, you know!"

Soichiro, Matsuda, and Sachiko decided to leave them both alone.

Light smiled, amused at his childish sister's attitude. "Oh? Who?"

"I saw a man that as smart as you!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed, excitedly. "I'm really shocked! Never think that there's any person who genius like you in this world!"

"Why do you even surprised? Many people are geniuses in the world, there's even more genius than me." Light raised an eyebrow. _'Well..._ _for example, that L.'_

Sayu pursed her lips. "But, your genius brain is really goddamn. In Japan there is just no one can match yours, right?"

"Language." Light chuckled. "And then? What else about the man that can make my sister fall? Surely he drop-dead gorgeous."

Sayu's face flushed slightly at Light's remark. "I'm not fall to him!" she yelled, pouted. "Although he's pretty cute..." she murmured softly.

Teasing grin appeared on his lips. "What? I'm quite catch that. Can you repeat?"

Sayu's face getting red and redder. "Ah...! That's enough, _mou_…! Anyway, he's very alike with you!"

Light's eyebrows lifted. "Like how?"

"I don't know well, really. Physically, you're very different, but there is something very similar with you two."

"Our ingenuity, perhaps?"

"It was... but I feel there's more."

Light silently stared at Sayu, he remembered again the talk in investigation room.

What or who can make a person that calm and cool as L looked nervous like that? Is it because the man that described by Matsuda? And, more importantly...

Light sigh in frustration, one hand supporting his forehead, felt distress. What the hell that himself had done to L so that the detective becomes colder to him more than ever?

* * *

><p>He could feel frustration from the polices at the scene. A smile tugged at his lips as he left.<p>

They never will find any clues. He arranged the murder so perfectly, without any trace behind unless something that he left that only L can understand.

A dark pleasure grew within him, he enjoyed it and feel the turmoil of waiting.

He stared at a man that he stalked from the previous scene, a famous actor of this country, his red eyes read the writing on the man's head, and he grinned, felt lucky.

Never thought he would find another target in a short time.

He observed him. The actor was still young, younger than Lawli and older than him.

Lawliet ...

The girl that will become his.

A chuckle quietly out of his mouth. He really wanted to see Lawli's reaction when she discovered the motive of this murders? He really wanted to see it.

He grinned slyly, slipped into the darkness, moved like wild animals who find their prey. Walk quietly to the actor who was smoke leisurely.

No one noticed when the man that stood lean against the bridge rail before, had disappeared, left only a cigarette that fell to the concrete floor.

.

**To be Continued..****.**

.


	6. Chapter 05 : Movement

**Disclaimer : _Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Gender bend. AR. Violence._**

* * *

><p>L wasn't even listened to the voices of police officers that roam at the scene. The corpse was taken by ambulance to an autopsy, only left lines of white tape that look like silhouette of the corpse in that place.<p>

She wasn't interested on their speculation. Now she doesn't need to guess who the monster that had killed a woman in cold blood.

She already had the answer to that question.

She tilted her hat a bit. She didn't know why she could be in this place. She remembered, while she calmed herself, that she decided to go out with Watari. When the old man went to the bakery to buy a cake for L, the woman detective out of the car and walked aimlessly with her mind filled by two cases that made her get a headache.

Speaking of headaches, it became worse this morning.

She awoke with pain in the head, like her head was torn apart, and plus extreme nausea. It felt like she had the worse hangover.

But, she didn't drunk last night.

Leave aside that not important question, back to the main issue.

She glanced at the scene. After she saw the recent murders, she became so convinced of her notion, but she also have a little hesitant. The killings this time has nothing to do with each other, in contrast to the case of Wara Ningyo. The names of the victims are very common, doesn't have a similarity or others that make sameness between the victims. Status was different. All of these murders look like ordinary serial killer, not as murder that be done by 'him'. However, the way this murder, as well as the absence of traces at the crime scene and too few clues, very similar to his modus operandi.

She sighed quietly, if not because her hat she may have ruffled her hair. It really makes it frustrating, and she hated it. This case, and the Kira case.

Her legs led her went back to the car, when she saw Watari out of the bakery while carrying a lot of shopping bags. Fuck with the cases, her first priority now pay attention to her 'sweet children' that waiting to satisfy her stomach.

She wasn't aware that a pair of blood red eyes stared at her, followed by a full enjoyment sly grin tugged his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 05<strong>

**MOVEMENT**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ryuuzaki." Light called, while his eyes still glued to the monitor in front of him.<p>

L turned to him, the chair rotate by her movement.

Light's fingers were busy clicking the mouse. "Though you have no motivation, can you come here for a second?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, just pulled her chair closer to Light's chair.

"Look at this closely." Light pointed to the monitor. "Isn't it unbalanced? And this one is at sudden growth."

Silently, L stared at what he pointed, her eyes slowly widened, before grinning. "Yes... Yagami-kun..." she muttered, while biting her finger.

Light smiled at L's pleasure. "What do you think? Has some motivation come out?"

L's grin getting wider, she leaned to Light's shoulder for a closer look at monitor. "If this is connected to Kira, then Kira's real intention is not necessarily to punish criminals but something else…"

Light paused. "Yeah. He might be killing crooks and pretending that's of moral sanctions, but perhaps he is doing it for his benefit."

L bit her thumb. "Once Yagami-kun mentioned about how adults would use the power for their own gain, and this might be the case." L tapped her fingers. "But supposing that once Kira and the second Kira were both active at once, it's possible that this Kira is not the one who's been punishing criminals." She then smiled defiantly. "It's impressive, the way you dug this one up."

"Yes." Light replied, ignoring Matsuda who said, "I helped him a lot too, Ryuuzaki."

"It's all thanks to this program that allows me to access any data of the police, public offices and the secret services across the world." Light said further. "Honestly, I didn't have a clue where to start, so I went back to the very beginning… to verify the theory that Kira is here in Japan. Considering that out of all the criminals Kira killed the majority of them were Japanese, I was convinced that Kira obtained the information about those criminals from the Japanese media. And I presumed that there would've been some deaths that were caused by heart attacks but were not associated with Kira."

Light's deft fingers furiously typed on keyboard. "And so, I traced back all the deaths caused by heart attacks, including non-criminals. If it was not for this program, it would've taken ages."

L's nodded to respond at Light's explanation.

"Actually, I intend to scan the recent five months and then look into each detail. But then I came to notice these particular three. If it was only a couple, I might have taken them for a coincidence, but not three." A diagram appeared on the screen. "Roppei Tamiya, the manager of the developmental planning department of Maruseki Corp. Koji Aoi, the vice-director of the system integration division of Aoi Agency. Takeyoshi Moriya, the ex-chairman of the Yotsuba Group. All three of them were once posted at an important position in a company that's maor enough to represent Japan, and they all dies of heart attacks. So next I went digging around those three companies, Maruseki, Aoi, and Yotsuba." He pointed at the chart that appeared below the diagram. "The price of Yotsuba's share is rising steadly while Maruseki's and Aoi's are dropping down."

L put a finger to her lips. "Then Yagami-kun searched for any kind of death realted to those companies…"

Light nodded. "Uh-huh, and look..." Other long diagrams appeared. "Look how many I found. Thirteen convenient losses for Yotsuba over the recent three months, barely a couple of those death were profitable for other companies point of view. All of those deaths were accidental or by illness, except for those three heart attacks and one suicide. And this week another two were punished by Kira for bribery."

"It was also around three months ago that I imprisoned Yagami-kun and the killing stopped temporarily, then started again… something smells fishy..." L replied, unconsciously move closer to Light.

"... right..." Light replied, felt a little nervous when he realized the distance between himself and L is very close. "What do you think?" he asked, tried to act normal. "For me, I can only see it as Kira's backing Yotsuba."

L tilted her head a bit. "But if that's true, then..."

They stared at each other. "Kira can kill more than just heart attacks!" they said together.

* * *

><p>Yotsuba meeting between the top brass held back. They sat around a pentagon-shaped table in a conference room that they used to discuss confidential matters.<p>

The voice of one that attended the meeting echoed. "It's just amazing how the decisions we make in this room come true immediately." He said, amazed. "What we started last week, making Kira punish them for bribery, was an excellent idea."

"Yes, it's becoming rather amusing, the way we get away without anyone even dreaming of suspecting us."

"That's because the eight of us cleverly chose deaths that were indirectly beneficial to us. We had our losses too, we even killed our own people."

"If only we could waste all of the big shots from our rival firms, imagine how easy that would be."

Low laughter was heard.

"Both Yotsuba's profits and shares are rising steadily and unobtrusively." Hatori said, a little nervous.

"Yes, everything is going accordingly to our calculations." Ooi added, coldly.

Hatori waved his hand. "But there's one that I've been wondering. About those three heart attacks…" He looked down to the document he held. "I thought we decided on two deaths by illness and one by accident."

A brown-haired man nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Kida, you're in charge of inquiring into that. What did you find?" he asked.

Kida shrugged. "What's the big deal about them?" he said quietly. He then took a document. "First, about the death by an accident that should happen to Tamiya. He likes driving at high speed on weekend's evenings, so to make it look casual we decided for him to 'crash his own car while driving along the coast line'. But at the designated time, he was not at home, but secretly in Italy with his mistress. If we didn't specify 'his own car' and the 'coastal line', he probably would've died in Italy by an accident, but our request had those impossible factors specified."

Ooi folded his arms across his chest. "In other words, if there are impossibilities in our request, Kira will just kill them with heart attacks, like Mido suggested?"

"See? I told you last week that we should just ask for 'a death by accident'. That way they'll just go and get involved in an accident sooner or later and die." Higuchi chimes.

Mido glanced at his partner. "Regarding 'death from an illness' request also failed because we specified the illness as 'cancer' and date of death… a healthy person can't suddenly die of a cancer."

"Yes, but if we just ask 'death by an illness', the result is definitely 'one day they'll get sick sooner or later and die eventually." Is that it?"

"Well, only three failures in three months, and we had learned our lesson. Don't worry." Said a long black-haired man. This statement greeted by nods from the others. "Moreover, the police have their hands full with those criminals dying and a civilian would never be able to trace back to us." He added quietly. "Anyway, the police… we've already got them under our control."

* * *

><p>"It's sure so suspicious." Aizawa said, after read the print data. "All those people who were in the way of Yotsuba Group died…"<p>

Matsuda added, "Those big companies do those things, get rid of people by faking accidents, or poisoning them to make them sick then get rid of them…"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "About which era are you talking about? The companies these day never do such things."

"But, the Yotsuba does." L bit her thumb. "The problem is, whether it is related to Kira or not?"

Aizawa stared at L, frown on his face. "Ryuuzaki, you think Kira's behind all this?"

"With those people who died by heart attacks, I think it's possible. Though don't take me for granted, my verdicts are apt to turn wrong…" L said.

Silence burst shortly.

"How about Kira hiring Yotsuba, by feeding the company some dough?" Aizawa asked suddenly, with a really serious face.

"It's impossible." L replied firmly, without any expressions.

"Why?"

L put a straight face. "Because if that's the case, that means some company has managed to find Kira before myself. And that's plain impossible."

Aizawa and Matsuda fell (anime-style). "You've just said something about your verdicts tending turn out wrong, and now…" Aizawa glared at L with a strange face and eyes. "I don't get you…"

"I was just a little cranky."

Everyone, even Light who sat beside L, stare suspiciously toward the famous detective.

L's expression didn't change. "Besides, Kira won't cooperate with others just because someone found out his identity. If that's the case, he is more likely to just kill that person. Therefore it's better off assuming that Kira is a member of Yotsuba Group, or a member of Yotsuba possesses Kira's ability."

"But, that's just means Kira offered himself to Yotsuba, right?" asked Aizawa. "Or maybe... he needed funds for some expenses for whatever plan he has…" he added, not sure.

"But that makes Kira cheap and uncool. That's not groovy at all." Matsuda butted.

Veins stick out on Aizawa's head. "Matsuda, so you reckon Kira is cool and groovy, huh?" he barked, made Matsuda retreat.

"Ah... no, I didn't... I mean... sorry!" Matsuda stuttered in panic.

Aizawa fix his seat, try to calm himself. "Well, Kira is either behind this or not. And either way we need to investigate this case…" Both his brows furrowed. "It won't be easy to probe such major company like this one."

"Watari knows much about the financial circles and has a few good contacts in that line of business." L butted, got the attention. "But if it had to do with Kira, letting Watari investigate on his own will be a reckless thing to do." She continued.

Light turned to L, confused. "Who is Watari, Ryuuzaki?"

L pointed to the computer monitor. "That voice there that occasionally talked to you, Yagami-kun, as the fake L."

"Ah well, that." Light muttered, understand.

A rustle sound heard from the speakers, followed by a call to L's false name.

"Ryuuzaki..."

L turned to the monitor. "What is it, Watari?"

"If you want to investigate the Yotsuba directly, I think you can do it yourself."

Everyone - except L - gasped.

"What do you mean, Watari?" L asked, biting her finger.

"There's an invitation from Yotsuba to Danuve."

Aizawa and Light suddenly stood up in surprise. "Danuve? THE Danuve?" Aizawa said.

Light's eyes widened. "Danuve... the famous female detective that's in two levels after L?" he asked, surprised. "For what?"

Matsuda glanced at Light and Aizawa with a puzzled face.

L's silent for a moment, her hands gripped the mic. "Explain."

"They invited Danuve to Yotsuba's anniversary party, which held in five days." Watari paused for a moment. "But apparently, they want to talk about 'business', too."

Both L puckered her brows seriously. She bit her thumb, indicating that she was thinking.

"All right." L said, after a while. "Tell them that Danuve accept their invitation."

Light, Aizawa and Matsuda simultaneously turned to L.

"Got it, Ryuuzaki." Watari said, before server their contact.

The woman detective sighed quietly, she poured tea into her cup, and drink it after adding some sugar box.

Light looked at L seriously. "L, are you..."

L glanced at Light, before her eyes back to the monitor. "Yes, I'm Danuve."

Aizawa and Matsuda's eyes rounded. "Really?" they both exclaimed.

L didn't show any expressions. "Right, and that's all that I can say. Also, please keep it a secret."

* * *

><p><strong>He<strong> hummed without words, spread jam onto the bread with his knife - that used for a homicide days ago - that has been washed clean. The music play from a stereo that's used by a gang that hung around near the place. Sunlight creep in from a small vent, dimly illuminating a young man who sat hunched on a chair with his limp body bound by chains.

Blood flowed from the side of the hostage's head and neck, dripping slowly into a dirty concrete floor. **He** didn't care, and kept busy applying his favorite jam over the bread that's his lunch.

A low moan from the man got his attention. He stopped his activity, observing his hostage in the silence of darkness, he saw a pair of bruised eyelids opened slightly.

The man grimace in extreme pain and also because the blinding sunlight.

**He** saw his 'prey' looked up slowly. Grin appeared on his lips as the man's eyes wide with shock and full of fear.

"You...!" The man shouted, or at least tried to, because his voice sounded very low and hoarse. His throat was dry and sore.

Blood red eyes stared in amuse toward his hostage who were rebelling, trying to escape, while **he** bit his bread.

The man slumped again, his breath heavy with fatigue and pain, his eyes full of resentment toward the one that watched him in this darkness.

"Take it easy, bro." **He** grinned, watched the man still revolting - even though it's in vain. "Haben Sie keine Eile an nichts – don't rush into anything – ain't you the one that said it to me?"

The man's chest rising and falling rapidly. "So, you're still alive. My suspicion is right. You're the one that committed that murders!" he yelled, panting.

**He** put a fake surprised face. "Ow... is that so?" he asked, feigning surprise. "I wonder why didn't you report me to the police." He added sarcastically.

The man didn't answer.

Sly smile tugged at the predator's lips. "Oh... I forget. They won't believe anything that you say because in the reality I had..." His red eyes glinted. "...died?"

The man snarled.

**He** chuckled softly, before became a loud laugh. He shook his head slowly, like a tired mother who watched her naughty child. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Dawn... you really unbelievable."

The man's eyes widened, his mouth gaping, half stood up in shock - though partially successful because he's still bound on a chair. "How did you-?"

His hand supporting his head, his smile turned into a seductive cunning smirk. "I'm the devil, remember?" He tapped his index finger to his own temple.

"Bastard..." The man cursed, furiously.

**He** waved his hand. "Sorry, but I don't know who my parents are, so I don't know if I'm an illegitimate child or not."

"Why are you doing this?" The man asked, angrily.

**He** tilted his head, an innocent expression on his face. "Why?" he said, before laughing out. "Kyahahaha! Why, did you say? Did your brain become rusty because your stupid modeling, or ARE you really stupid?" He shook his head, his hands covered his face. "Dawn... Dawn... you're such an idiot."

The man who's called 'Dawn' felt his cheeks heat up, either because of shame or anger.

Bloodshot eyes glared sharply through between his fingers. He walked up approach the terrified man. His hand was playing with his knife. "There's no 'why' when killing people." He hissed cruelly, with his body leaned toward Dawn.

He then straightened up again. "Oh... but, wait. I now remember that what I did this time there is the word 'why'." He then smiled brightly. "But, don't worry about it." His smile was very quickly turned into a cruel grin. The knife that he held stabbed in the man's chest, scratch the skin and the meat until the ribs showing a little. He snorted as a painfully scream coming out of Dawn's mouth.

"Seriously, you're screaming like a pig being slaughtered." He snorts disappointed. He then grabbed Dawn's brown hair. "It's not even worth the pain that you'd caused to 'her'." He growled, angry.

Dawn gasped, wanted to say something, but his voice didn't come out.

"Oh, don't think I didn't know." He hissed as he plugs the knife deeper and deeper, made his hostage screamed in more pain. "I know you're mixed something in my drink repeatedly, so that you can drive me to engage in your scheme."

His eyes widened a bit when Dawn spit to his cheek.

"So, you want me to apologize to you? Is it?" Dawn chuckled. "Don't make me laugh! You think a monster like you deserve forgiveness, Back Up?"

His laughter stopped when he saw a pair of red eyes stared empty at him. He knew the meaning of that look. He had seen it once eight years ago, the quiet gaze of beast.

The hand that holding a bloody knife was shook so badly, but a few moments later reduced and finally calmed down. The other hand combed his jet black hair. Flash wistfully back to that narrowed blank look, however that look's still very far from 'harmless'.

"You know..." **He** started, his voice sounded cold. "Actually, your life is still long, and I can make it to zero easily if I want to, but..." Growl like a wolf heard. "...fortunately for you, I can't kill you right now."

Dawn sighed quietly, relieved to hear that.

"Even so..." **He** continued. He then tilted his face, looked so arrogantly towards his prey. A cunning cruel smile showed on his face. "That doesn't mean we can not play."

The man's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry, you'll never get bored."

No one knows what happened in there. That scream hadn't even heard by anyone, muffled by the loudness of the deafened Underground songs.

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**.  
><strong>


End file.
